DEl Odio al Amor Hay Un Solo PasoCuál Será?
by Kim Yu Li
Summary: Miku odia a Len y viceversa...ya que este es muy molesto...que pasará si estos dos descubre que en vez de odio es otro sentimiento?...LenXMiku..pasen y lean por fisss
1. Chapter 1

**Holis Dolis, vengo con otra historia mia jejejeje el LenXMiku wiiiiiii espero que les guste! Van a ser de varios capítulos wiiii espero que les guste se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencias y correpciones :D ah y Marce otaku este fue un fic inspirado en tu fic "El hermano de mi mejor amiga"me diste una idea graciasss.**

**Ah y Vocaloid no me pertenece…pertenece a su respectiva empresa **

**Chapther:**

**Miku Pov**

Me desperté temprano ya que comenzaban las clases…se preguntara como soy yop bueno ya les digo:

Me llamo Miku Hatsune ,soy alta de cabello largo color aqua, ojos del mismo color de mi cabello, piel blanca, muy sociable, amable, solidaria, honesta…..bueno pueden ver todos los valores en mi, tengo 17 años y estoy Keio la universidad de Tokio, tengo muy buenas notas y soy la mejor de la clase….dejare de presumir.

Tengo un hermano llamado Mikuo Hatsune es mi hermano mayor es tres años mayor que yo, osea que tiene 20, es como yo pero versión hombre…todos dicen y que somos gemelos pero en realidad no lo somos, bueno es también está en la universidad.

El y yo vivimos solos ya que nuestros padres fallecieron, pero somos herederos de una gran fortuna así que no nos falta dinero.

Oh estoy pensando mucho! Se hace tarde para la universidad!

**Fin del Miku Pov**

Miku Salió corriendo y se encontró con su hermano en la cocina

Mikuo-Nii vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela! – dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta

One-Chan yo adelante tu reloj para que no te quedaras sumida en tus pensamiento…..ahora vamos a comer….ah y lo siento – dijo sonriendo

Oni-Cah malo! – dije haciendo un puchero ….aunque me digan que son "madura" es porque nadie ha visto mi lado infantil

Lila –San ,Ren-Kun el desayuno por favor – dijo Mikuo a lo que nuestra sirvienta y nuestro mayor domo vinieron a darnos el desayuno

Aquí tieneis mis señores – dijeron ellos eran demasiado corteses… - que tengan buen provecho – dijeron para luego retirarse

Itadakimasu – dijo para luego empezar a comer

Itadakimasu - dijo Mikuo para hacer lo mismo que su hermana

**En clases…**

Hola Miku-Sempai – dijo Luka una buena amiga de Miku

Hola Luka –Chan – dijo ella – como has estado?

Luka chica alta de de cabello color rosa, ojos color azul, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, un tímida pero a la vez no, muy amigable, tien 20 al igual que mi hermano , son compañeros de clases …pero eso no nos separa en nada.

Muy bien , gracias por preguntar – de repente entro una profesora – vaya, bueno eres nueva así que ve afuera para que la profesora te presente, nos vemos , suerte – dijo ella para luego retirarse, yo bueno fui afuera del salón a esperar

Hola buenos días alumnos, soy su nueva profesora…mi nombre es Meiko Sakine, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que nosotros correspondimos – Bueno todos pasaran para ver sus nombre, ah y hay nuevos estudiantes en la universidad compórtense bien con ellos – dijo seriamente – Bueno ellos son : Los gemelos Kagamine

En ese momento entraron dos rubios…en verdad muy parecidos se notan que son gemelos, era una chico y una chica

Buenos días, soy Rin Kagamine, espero que nos llevemos súper bien! – dijo con una tierna sonrisa a lo que todos en el salón todos dijero como "Awww que tierna", "no es cuchiii?"

En cambio el chico se porto de una manera muy diferente

Buenos días, soy Len Kagamine – dijo con una voz muy fría , alo que todas las chican se sonrojaron y empezaron a decir "Whao no es guapo?", "Quiero que me invite a salir".

Luego entró Miku..

Buenos días chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, si se lo preguntan, si,si soy hermana de Mikuo…..en fin….espero llevarme bien con ustedes – dijo con una linda sonrisa

Todos los chicos se le amontonaron encima diciendo : Quieres salir conmigo?,Se mi novia,eres muy linda

Que parte de que….SE COMPORTE NO ENTENDIERON! – gritó la profesora

Todos se sentaron.

Bueno, Kagamine y Hatsune allá y Kagamine por allá

La chica llamada Rin y Miku quedaron confundidas, Len solo maldecía a la profesora en susurro

Digo Rin allá junto con La peli-verde, Len y Hatsune allá por favor – dijo Miko y los tres asintieron y fueron hacia sus respectivos puestos

**Depués de clases…**

Hola me llamo Rin, seamos mejores amigas ! - le dijo a Miku

Ah? Yo….emmm b-bueno – dijo ella confundida

Ahora siéntate conmigo en el almuerzo…vamos – dijo la Kagamine jalándola del brazo, pero algo la detuvo

Oe! Rin, ya estas comenzando a fastidiar no? – dijo el Kagamine

Len! – gritó furiosa la Kagamine, para luego irse con Miku

Cuando estaban casi llegando a la cafetería de la universidad, algo jalo a Miku del brazo e hizo que se separara de Rin

Me debes una preciosa – dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios

Te has robado mi primer beso! – dijo la chica algo molesta

Qué bien – para luego volver a besarla pero esta vez un beso con lengua (Alexa: OMG me siento conmo una pervertida escribiendo esto)

Cuando se sepraro Miku le dio una cachetada y salió corriendo de allí

*Te odio Len Kagamine ….ve preparando para tu funeral! Tarde o temprano estar 15 metros bajo tierra!* - pensó la peli-aqua


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holisssss gracias por los reviews…..gracias por la sugerencia y bueno para Lalamarina21 jejje la verdad que me confundo un poquitín lo que pasa es que me encantan los fics de ellas ah y sin tachar q los tuyos también :D…bueno vamos con el fic**

**Len: Vaya le robe el primer beso a Miku ….wiii**

**Miku: No aproveches tu suerte ****¬_¬**** baka!**

**Len: Tranquila preciosa – con voz seductora**

**Miku: O.O autora por qué rayos escribes cosas como estas?…..Len me está intimidando**

**Alexa: Jejejeje…solo al fic si?...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Un casi LEMMON Chapther**

**Len Pov**

Bueno me desperté temprano para ir a la universidad Keio, estoy muy cansado ya que no paro de pensar en esa chica…Miku? Creo que se llama así…jajaja , voy a hacerle la vida imposible….razón?…pues aun no tengo una buena razón …. Pero es que se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojo….que linda….espera…que rayos estoy pensando?, bueno iré a despertar a mi dulce e infantil gemela.

**En el cuarto de Rin… (Entró sin permiso)**

Rin…levántate….Rin…. – dijo el dándole suaves golpecitos a su gemela (Alexa: Aunque no lo crean hasta la persona más fría del mundo tiene su corazoncito xD)

Hum?...solo unos minutos más – dijo tapándose la cara con la sábana

…..RIN KAGAMINE HAZME EL FAVO Y LEVANTATE DE ESA CAMA, VISTETE, ARREGLATE QUE TENMOS QUE IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD! – y la ternura de Len se fue por el caño

LEN KAGAMINE ME HACES EL FAVOR Y NO ME VUELVAS A GRITAR, GEMELO ESTUPIDO! – gritó Rin toda molesta

Ves….es la única forma de que te levantes hermanita – dijo susurrándole al oído lo que hizo que su gemela se sonrojara inmediatamente (Alexa: Dejo claro….no me gusta el LenXRin , ni el MikuoXMiku…..pero ya verán por qué pongo esto)

Jaja!... te sonrojaste hermanita – dijo Len dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Bobo!...pero te amo – susurro Rin después de que su querido gemelo se fuera de su habitación.

**Fin del Len Pov**

**Rin Pov**

Bueno cuando era pequeña siempre me la pasaba con mi hermano….a los 12 años de edad descubrí que me gustaba mi propio hermano…..hermano….gemelo…..MI GEMELO!...ES ESTUPIDO ESTOY SIENDO INSESTUOSA!...pero es que….lo amo….es todo lo q se…..y no pienso dejarlo ir, lo amo y el será MIO sea como sea, cualquier chica que se le acerque a él estará en muchos problemas conmigo, bueno mejor me apuro Len de be estar esperando, ah y por supuesto mi nueva mejor amiga Miku….este secreto me lo estoy tragando…..mejor bajo

**Fin del Rin Pov **

Rin bajó hacia la cocina donde vio a su hermano hablando por teléfono….

Con quien hablabas Len? – preguntó Rin

Con nuestros padres…..dicen que tu y yo nos quedaremos viviendo en Japón por un largo tiempo, ellos irán a Estados Unidos por asuntos de trabajo y es probable que vuelvan e años….. Si no más (Por cierto Len y Rin tienen 18 años de edad)

Oh….ya veo – Contesto Rin – Entonces….estaremos solos?...por unos años? – Preguntó Rin con algo de timidez

Se podría decir que si – Respondió Len – Haku – San, Kyoteru- Kun el desayuno, estamos esperando des hace minutos….por favor – dijo con tono frío lo que hizo sonrojar a Rin

**Después de desayuno…..en la escuela**

Buenos días – Dijo Luka

Buenos días Lu….ka – dijo para luego fijarse en los gemelos Kagamine que bajaban de un lujoso auto

MIKUUUUU – CHAANNNN – gritó Rin para luego abrazarla fuertemente

H-hola Rin-Chan – Dijo Miku con una adorable sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar a todos los que estaban presentes…..hasta a las mujeres ( no por nada malo! Que quede claro) es que Miku era tan dulce y adorable…..bueno Len por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojo

Desde cuándo puedes llamar a Miku así? – preguntó Len con frialdad

Pues…ayer nos volvimos mejores amigas – dijo Rin sonriendo

Rin tienes que entender que la amistad no se gana de un día para otro – dijo con frialdad

Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos y para a mi no me molesta que Rin-Chan me llame así – dijo Miku defendiendo a Rin

Pues mira quién habla, la chica a la que ayer le robaron el primer beso! – dijo Len, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, ya todos habían dado su primer beso menos….Miku?

Callate! – Dijo Luka defendiendo a su amiga

Acaso quieres hacerme la vida imposible! – gritó Miku

No lo sé, quizás! – gritó Len

Ya basta! – Digo Rin al borde del llanto

Por qué dejas que te haga llorar Rin!...Es solo un patán que va y besa a cualquier chica! – gritó Miku

Pues yo beso a la persona que me dé la gana! – Gritó Len para luego tomar a Miku de la cintura y darle un beso con lengua….todos se quedaron así: O.O….Rin solo salió corriendo hacias su casa

ERES UN IDIOTA O QUÉ? – Gritó Miku desesperada para luego darle una merecida cachetada a Len

PUES QUIZAS SI LO SEA! – Gritó Len

CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A BESAR A MI HERMANA! – Gritó Mikuo para luego jalar a Len del cuello de la camisa – ESTAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS KAGAMINE! - Dijo luego le iba a dar un puñetazo a Len pero la directora los separó

QUE ES ESTO! A MI OFICINA KAGAMINE Y LOS HATSUNE….INMEDIATAMENTE! – Digo para luego retirase junto con los nombrados

**En la oficina de la directora….**

Este comportamiento no es aceptable para esta universidad…exijo un buen comportamiento! – Dijo la directora – Miku y Len se quedaran en castigo…y – La directora no pudo terminar ya que Mikuo la interrumpió

Pero…..y yo señora directora – preguntó Mikuo

Eres un ejemplo de estudiante Mikuo…así que a ti la profesora Yowane Haku te dará una charla sobre tu comportamiento en tu salón …..y ustedes dos…..se quedaran en el salón de castigo ….en…YA!

**Salón de Castigo**

Preciosa…ya estamos solos….podemos seguir besándonos – Dijo Len con voz seductora y mirada pervertida

E-eto….ERES BIPOLAR O QUE? – Gritó la peli-aqua

Bueno se podría decir que lo soy – dijo el riendo inocentemente lo que hizo sonrojar a Miku

Y-yo …..p-por qué t-tu - No pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labio contra los suyos ( y la incencia de Len….se fue por él caño), luego este la puso encima del escritorio y luego montarse encima de ella. Siguió besándola con pasión , luego bajo hasta el cuello donde dejo mordiscos….marcas de que ese mismo día Miku se iba a volver **SUYA **, oyó los gemidos de la chica que para é era música para sus oídos….todo iba a avanzar más , Len le desabrochó la camiseta a Miku (ya le había quitado la chaqueta) dejando en vista su brasier..

Hummm…..no están tan mal – Dijo Len para luego tratar de desbrochar el brasier de Miku , pero de repente se oyó la puerta abrirse.

…..Q-q-q-qu-qué rayos e-e-eesta-ta-b-b-ba hac-ci-ci-en-en-d-d-do? – Dijo Luka quien entró en ese momento ( OOK? YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO UNA PERVERTIDA! LO SIENTO!)

Miku se tapó rápidamente

NO! – Dijo Miku quien rápidamente abrocho su camiseta y se puso la chaqueta y luego salir corriendo del aula

Miku! – gritó Luka rápidamente – WUE LE IBAS A HACER ? IDIOTA!

Solo le iba a quitar su "zapatilla de cristal"- Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, para luego ir hacia la puerta y para en el marco de esta – Con su permiso Romeo se va….dígale a **MI **cenicienta que luego seguiremos con lo hoy se detuvo … Sayonara

Luka quedó parada en la puerta sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

Este me las va a pagar…..NADIE se mete con mis amigos…..y menos con MIKU – Dijo en susurro la peli-rosada


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen! No quería tardar tanto lo siento!, dejando eso a un lado, gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias!, bueno daré lo mejor por mejorar!**

**Len: Tengo una pregunta…Por qué me pones de pervertido?**

**Alexa:…..No lo sé te queda sexy**

**Miku: A mí también me gusta**

**Len: Oh, ya veo – sonrojado**

**Miku: Bueno otro cap..**

**Chapther: **

**Sábado en la mañana….**

Buenos días – Saludo la Kagamine (Rin) a su dulce su gemelo

Bueno día Rin – Respondió el Kagamine (Len) – Nuestros padres acaban de llamar para avisar que nuestros primos vienen a vivir con nosotros – Avisó Len

Ahh, ya veo….cuándo vienen?- Preguntó Rin de mala gana

Bueno, hoy tomaron el avión hacia acá…..llegaran mañana – Respondió Len

Hmm ….. Len hoy no estaré en la casa – Habló Rin después de un gran silencio – Saldé con mis amigas

…Y por qué me lo dices? Ya eres lo bastante grande como para andar pidiendo permiso no crees Rin? – Dijo fríamente el Kagamine. Pero luego se pudo a pensar y dijo – Lo siento no quise ser frío contigo Rin – A lo que Rin sonrió – Pero, una pregunta Hatsune – Chan estará allí?

Miku? – Preguntó Rin a lo que Len asintió con la cabeza – Si, Mi – Chan ayer confirmo que iba….y a qué bien la pregunta? – Preguntó Rin

No nada…Pero con tu hermano gemelo mi deber es cuidarte así que iré contigo – Dijo Len

Pero.. si tú me acabas de decir que…bueno..- Dijo una muy confundida Rin

Era broma jajaja caíste jajaja – Dijo Len muy nervioso

Ammm, bueno, avisare a las chicas – Dijo Rin para luego ir a llamara a todas su amigas

**En casa de Miku...**

Oye Miku no me has contado cómo te ha ido en el instituto – Dijo Mikuo muy curioso

Ah, eto..yo…emm.. bien – Dijo la chica

Que bien!…a mí no tanto – Dijo el Hatsune muy desanimado

Y por qué? Ha sucedido algo? – Dijo la Hatsune preocupada

Bueno, Luka es novia de mi mejor amigo –Respondió él con un hilo de voz

Oh… ya veo , tranquilo conseguiras a otra chica! – Dijo Miku para darle animos

Si! Eso espero! – Habló Mikuo muy animado – En estos día vi a una chica rubia muy linda…lo intentaré con ella

Eto, disculpa por interrumpir tu felicidad pero la chica se llama Rin? – Preguntó la Hatsune

…No lo sé solo sé que su apellido es Kagamine – Dijo el recordando

Ah ella es amiga mía – Dijo ella – Ella es un año menor que tú Mikuo

No importa, cuando vas a verla? – Preguntó Mikuo

Ah, bueno hoy vamos a ir de compras y mañana iré a su casa a hacer unos trabajos y me quedaré durmiendo

Oye nunca me pediste permiso para salir – Dijo Mikuo

Soy lo suficiente grande para salir sola Mikuo, puedes venir de compras con nosotras, avisare a las chicas – Pero antes de que pudiera marcar un número Rin la estaba llamando

**Conversación telefónica:**

**Miku: Hola Rin**

**Rin: Hola Miku, mira te tengo que decir algo, Len irá de compreas connosotras…te parece bien?**

**Miku: Si me parece, Mikuo puede ir?**

**Rin: Si **

**Miku: Ok….QUE LEN VA A IR?**

**Rin: Si, bueno adió nos vemos en unos minutos**

**Miku: Pero, pero, pero, pero…está bien nos vemos**

**Fin de la conversación**

Tranquila Miku todo va a salir bien – Se dijo sí misma la Hatsune

Miku llevaba su cabello suelto con un cintillo negro, vestía una blusa blanca con un lazo color aqua , una falda más arriba de las rodillas de color marrón claro, con unas medias negras que le llegan hasta los muslos y unas botas color marrón claro.

Qué tal me veo Mikuo? – Preguntó Miku - *Ojala que me vea bien, quiero impresionar a Len….Espera, que clase de pensamientos son esos Miku Hatsune, Len te odia y tu lo odias a él!*

Te ves…hermosa – Dijo Mikuo muy impresionado

Mikuo vestía una camisa blanca con unos blue jeans, cabello despeinado, y unos zapatos marrones.

Tú también te ves bien Mikuo – Dijo Miku – Bueno dile al chofer que nos lleve hasta el centro comercial

Ok – Dijo Mikuo

**En el centro comercial…**

Hola Mi – Chan – Saludo Rin

Len se quedó embobado por cómo se veía Miku.

Len vestía una camisa de mangas blanca con rayas verdes y una chaqueta naranja, unos pantalones verdesy unos zapatos deportivos blancos, ah y con una gorra color crema.

(Para que se hagan una idea como va vestido aquí: image/photos/16700000/4_ )

Rin vestía un vestido color crema con encajes marrones, su cabello normal solo que con un lazo marron, con unas medias marrones y unas botas negras.

(Vestimenta de Rin: . )

Bueno, vamos, Meiko – Sensei dijo que estaba ocupada y Luka – Sempai también, así que solo somos nosotros cuatro – Dijo Rin

E-eto…bueno vámonos de compras – Dijo Miku nerviosa ya que Len la estaba viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**FIN!**

**En suspenso ….la pregunta del millón..qué hará Len para poder estar cerca de Miku sin que nadie lo vea?, qué hará Mikuo para conquistar a Rin, qué hará Rin para no ser conquistada?, qué hará Miku para que Len la deje en paz?**

**Y esto mis amigos lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Len,Miku y Alexa: Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexa : GOMEN NASAI MINNA! Es que resulta y acontece que me prohibieron ver Vocaloid! Y me lo bloquearon en la pc! En estos momentos no tengo la suficiente imaginación como para escribir otro cap…Espero que me entiendan =.=U. Pero al menos he escrito en mi tlf otros fics! Tratare de subir los cap lo más pronto posible. De verdad, pienso subir los otros, pero por ahora! Un adelanto de lo que pasara en el próximo cap de este fic! Aquí voy!**

**ADELANTO:**

_P-pero por qué me dices eso?! Como quieres que te crea si has sido la peor persona que he conocido en este mundo! –_

_Miku…sé que he sido muy malvado contigo, pero espero que me perdones –_

_Como quieres que te perdone?! – Gritó_

_Lo siento…quiero comenzar desde cero contigo –_

_Pues no! Ya no! –_

…_._

_Que hacías con el Miku? –_

_Nada que te interese… -_

_Miku yo… -_

…

_Me gustas, sé que esto está mal porque eres mi hermano gemelo y somos familia y todo eso…pero podemos hacer una excepción? No? –_

_Rin… -_

_Len… - _

_Tu…también me gustas Rin… -_

…_._

_Miku? Por qué lloras? –_

_No lo sé Rin, no lo sé –_

_Eh? –_

_Ya no me entiendo ni a mi misma! –_

_**Bueno bye bye besos! Espero que me perdonen ya subo los demás caps!**_


End file.
